Ramen Noodles
by Leela's tears
Summary: Inside the mind of a depressed Kenny during his HS yrs. What happens when he meets the girl of his dreams my fankid who is going through a tough time in her life? R&R FINISHED!
1. Comatose

About the title i sux at those & i have a hard time thinking of ch titles too, but i try. i was basically eating ramen noodles when i got the idea for this story (lol) & later worked it in somehow. i can't help it i'm a romantic, so let me know if this story gets too mushy. The story starts off kinda slow, hopefully u'll get into it. i had to painfully change it from script chat form, i think i did a good job. For some reason i like to randomly throw some songs in here & there. Also even though it's suppost to be a deep story there r some pathetic excuses for jokes. i did my best to be true to character's personalities. My fankid is Erin, she'll show up later. i'm gonna try to update a new chapter about once a week. R&R, any advice/tips/suggestions would be much appreciated. Enjoy:) DISCLAIMER-TREY PARKER & MATT STONE & COMEDY CENTRAL OWN SOUTH PARK, PLEASE DON'T SUE!  
  
Kenny slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight poured in through the blinds of his bedroom window. He didn't want to get up. What he would like anything more in the world is to be put in a permeant coma. This is hard for anyone to understand. He just wanted to escape reality so bad. If he could, he'd live in his dreams. To be away from a crazy messed up world that doesn't make sense. He didn't want to get up, but he did. Had to make the best of the situation. Had to get up & get through another tiresome day. It was painful, but had to be done. It had to be dealt with. He hated having to deal. He forced himself up & walked over to the bathroom. He took a couple of minutes staring at the blonde hair boy who stared back. "Why do we even have a mirror?", he asked aloud. He didn't like the blonde boy who stared back. He hated him. The little McCormick brushed his teeth & washed his face. He didn't bother with his hair. No one would see it anyway. Then he walked over to his closet & put on the usual orange hoodie. That's what his mother bought cause they were always on sale at Walmart. He walked outside & started off to school. It was pointless to see if any breakfast had been made. It was always pointless to look for a decent meal in the McCormick house, besides dinner. Tonight on the menu, canned soup. A nice change from last weeks frozen waffles. There was no one to say goodbye too. No one to tell him, "Have a nice day sweetie." Both his parents had to work everyday during the day & sometimes at night to make every penny. As he stepped outside, he turned on his old scratched up walkman & tuned out the world around him.  
  
_(song playing Clarissa by Mindless Self Indulgence)  
Every single one of you goddamn bitches ain't never gunna know love. I'm telling you every single one of you goddamn bitches ain't never gunna know love.  
  
CHORUS:  
Every little thing you do - rock mine  
Every little thing you do - fucking ho  
I'm a teenage bitch - I'm a teenage bitch - I'm a teenage bitch -  
I'm a teenage bitch  
If you're so smart, explain this Clarissa - pow!  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa  
  
Every single one of you goddamn bitches ain't never gunna know love. I'm telling you every single one of you goddamn bitches ain't never gunna know love.  
  
(CHORUS)  
  
You're so smart  
You're so smart  
You're so smart  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa  
Come hold me Ferguson - come on and ride me now  
Come hold me Ferguson - Well I said I got nothing  
Come hold me Ferguson - Come hold me Ferguson - Come hold me Ferguson  
Come on come on come on ride it ride it, pow!  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa, Clarissa  
Explain this Clarissa, Clarissa  
Ooooooooooooo  
_   
  
As he neared the bus stop a few minutes later, he put the walkman away. And now he had to face his friends. Don't get him wrong, he liked his friends. It's just sometimes they can be real assholes. He didn't want them to know he was always depressed so he put on his fake smile & got ready to make perverted jokes. He liked to make his friends laugh. It made him feel like there was a reason they needed him. He always had the same question in the back of his mind... "If I disappeared would they even care?" He tried not to answer it. He pushed it out of his head, although it would return later. Stan & Kyle had each other. They were _best_ friends. "Who wants to be _best_ friends with the poor kid who has nothing to offer?" And Cartman... well was just Cartman. Stan, Kyle & Cartman were already there talking. Sometimes Kenny would stand a bit far back & watch them. Watch them talking. Wondering, if this is what it is like when he's not around. Waiting to see if someone asks "Where is Kenny?", but it never happens. So he just walks up to them. Cause where else does he belong?  
  
Kenny gave his best, "Hi ya guys!". Although it was muffled from his hood the guys understood perfectly. Stan responded first, "Hey Kenny. Heard about your break up with that girl Clarissa." Kyle chimed in, "Yea, sorry about that man." Cartman threw in, "You guys know Kenny will have a new chick by tomorrow; he's a dog." Everyone laughed. Kenny played it off, "Yea, it's no biggy. Clarissa was a fine piece of ass, but was getting annoying to be around."  
  
Later during lunch...  
Stan watched Cartman eat, "Geeze Cartman maybe you better slow down. You look like your gonna choke."  
  
Cartman wiped some chocolate from his face, "Uh, but you guys, it's really good cake. Would you like a taste?"  
  
Kyle's eyes widen & he reached out his hand, "Sure, thanks."  
  
Cartman smirked, "Too bad I'm gonna eat it all then!"  
  
"You mean fat ass! I don't care for your cake! You can take your cake & shove it up your-", Kyle was cut off by Stan, "Shutup you guys!" as Wendy & Bebe approached.  
  
Wendy fluttered her lashes, "Hi Stan." Stan threw up all over the floor.   
  
Wendy looked away, "Ewe."  
  
Bebe began to share her news, "You guys are invited to my party tomorrow night. It should be real good cause it's unsupervised."  
  
Kyle spit out his milk, "Unsupervised?!"  
  
Bebe smiled, "That's what I said! My parents are leaving on a business trip & leaving me with my deaf grandma."  
  
Wendy eyed Stan, "So Stan do you think you'll come?"  
  
"Of coarse- I mean, yea I'll probably be there.", Stan sputtered.  
  
Wendy blushed, "K then, talk to you later."  
  
Once the two girls walked off Cartman hit Stan over the head, "Stan wipe that stupid grin off your face!"  
  
Kenny couldn't help but laugh, "Dude you are so whipped."  
  
"Kenny how do you stay so cool?", Stan asked.  
  
Kenny was flattered by this, but seriously had no real answer, "Uh, I dunno. Practice?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Why don't you give Stan some pointers at the party?", Kyle suggested to Kenny.  
  
Kenny seriously doubted he could help but never the less answered, "Sure I guess."  
  
Cartman was getting pissed about being left out of the conversation, "Uh, you guys who cares about stupid girls anyway? You're all a bunch of cock sucking, ass licking uncle fuckers!"  
  
Stan snapped back, "Just because you can't find a girl to like your fat ass doesn't mean you have to diss the rest of us! You're just jealous!"   
  
Cartman was clearly pissed off, "Not true! Uh, screw you guys! I'm going home!"  
  
Kyle sighed, "Cartman school isn't over."  
  
"Well, if I could leave, I'd right now!", Cartman pointed out.  
  
Kyle started to think of the party again, "I don't think my mom will let me go to this party."  
  
Stan had a simple solution, "Don't worry, tell her your sleeping over my house."  
  
"O, ok. Good idea.", Kyle said with a sigh of relief.  
  



	2. Pac Man

  
Later after school...  
  
Stan looked back at Kenny trailing behind, "Kenny are you coming?".  
  
Kenny shook his head out of the clouds, "Huh?"  
  
"We're gonna go get something to eat.", Kyle said reminding Kenny of their plans, "You're coming right?"  
  
Kenny shrugged, "Fine as long as I don't have to go home." He was sick of hearing his parents fight.  
  
At Happy Burger...  
"-& a large coke, two apple pies, large fries, two burgers & wait three apple pies &-", Cartman was cut off from finishing his order.  
  
"My God Cartman! Anymore & you'll explode!", Kyle shouted.  
  
Cartman shouted right back, "Shutup you stupid Jew!"  
  
Stan added in, "Cartman he has a point. You're confusing the waitress. Hurry up & order already!"  
  
Cartman put on a face of defeat, "Fine, that'll be all."  
  
Stan noticed Kenny hadn't ordered anything, "Kenny aren't you getting anything?"  
  
Kenny felt as if there was a spotlight shinning down on him, "Uh... No I'm not hungry." Kenny wasn't stupid. He saw the look Stan gave Kyle. Kyle went up to the counter to order some more.  
  
Cartman couldn't keep his big mouth shut, "What did you do that for? Is it because Kenny can't afford his own food-ouch!" Stan had kicked him under the table.  
  
Kenny rolled his eyes, "Fuck you Cartman. You guys I'll be right back, I'm gonna go look at the arcade games."  
  
Stan nodded, "Ok, We'll call you when the food comes."  
  
Kenny needed sometime to himself to clear his head. Being alone helped. He was constantly thinking of the future. He had no clue what was gonna happen to him when he got out of highschool. He was scared he'd end up like his parents. He was glad his friends were buying him food. The truth was he was pretty hungry. It was just so damn embarrassing. Growing up he was always the kid at school who couldn't afford the newest, coolest toys. He got only the cheesy knock offs. He noticed a crowd had formed around the packman machine. Kids were screaming, "OMG she's really gonna do it! She is gonna beat the high score!" Then the game over sound came on & the crowd dispersed. "O, man...", a girl moaned. He saw her sitting there. She had her light amber brown hair up in a ponytail, with thin bangs falling down the sides of her face to her chin. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds as the sunlight hit them. He had to go up to her. Kenny was known to all as a "playa". He was pretty much used to talking to girls.  
  
Kenny gave a muffled, "Hi."  
  
She looked up & smiled.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat, "I'm Kenny. I just thought that you did a pretty good job. I mean, you almost beat the high score. No one has ever gotten that close."  
  
The girl laughed, "Thanks, but I'm pretty pissed I wasted all those quarters. I'm Erin." She put out her hand & he shook it.  
  
"So do you live around here?", Kenny asked.  
  
"Well not exactly here. I live in the next town over, North Park.", Erin replied.  
  
"O."  
  
"Yea, my friends & I hang here when it gets boring over there. Plus one of my friends lives here. Maybe you know her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Bebe?"  
  
"O, yea. She goes to my school."  
  
"Cool, it's such a small world. Have you heard about the party she's having?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
"I was thinking about it."  
  
"You should.", she smiled coyly.  
  
He wondered what she was thinking. Was she just being friendly or was there something else? Or was it just all in his mind? Still he had to play it cool.  
  
Kenny stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Maybe now I will."  
  
"Smooth.", he thought. Erin looked away to hide her blushing face. "Here I am", she thought, "concerned about beating a high score one minute & the next I'm flirting with some guy I barely know... I really shouldn't be flirting... Gosh what do I say now?-" It was only a pause of silence outside of Erin's racing heart & mind. Before she had a chance to panic Kenny laughed to himself. Erin, who figured he was laughing at her, asked with a sour face, "What is so funny?"  
Kenny shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
"Come on tell me."  
  
"Never mind, it's not important."  
  
"No, I wanna hear!"  
  
"Fine. It's just that most girls- I mean people can't understand what I'm saying cause of my hood. Usually, I have to repeat myself. Only the people who really know me understand."  
  
"Well I hear you just fine."  
  
"Yea, I told you never mind. It's just a stupid observation."  
  
"No, that's cool. It's nice to know."  
  
Erin calmed down a bit. She raised her head back up from starring at the floor. She shook her head to get her bangs out of the way. She was about to say something else to him, but she totally forgot. Immediately after she had looked up, those eyes! Those blue piercing eyes! Those eyes just stopped the world from revolving! Stopped time itself! And she just forgot -everything. Heck if at that very moments you asked her for her name, she wouldn't have known. Or if a unicorn went galloping by, she wouldn't have cared. Nothing could've phased her at that moment. She never expected it. It just happened. Kenny noticed it to. He just stared back at her smiling face. He wished he could know her. He wanted to know everything about her. He didn't know why. It's like he needed to have her. He needed her to be his & no one else's. It was the weirdest thing like no other girl could ever compare. What to them felt like a century was actually a couple of seconds. It was soon interrupted by their names being called. They quickly snapped out of it.  
  
Erin leaned over to pick up her backpack, "O, well I have to go. My friends have finished eating & it's getting late."  
  
Kenny looked over to where the guys were sitting, "Yea, I think the food is ready for me."  
  
Erin stood up, "So I'll see you around?"  
  
Kenny beamed, "You can bet on it."  
  
Erin skipped off towards the door. She had to tell her friends about this as soon as they were in the clear. "O God,", she thought, "I feel like an idiot for staring too long at him! How embarrassing! I hope I didn't look like a total shallow retard! I can't wait to see him again. Damn it, I should've gotten his number! O, but I shouldn't be thinking this... what is wrong with me? Do I purposely wanna wreck all the relationship I have?"  
  
Kenny watched her leave till she was completely out of sight. For some reason he wasn't able to take his eyes off her. He got up & walked over to the table where his friends were calling him.  
  
Kyle motioned Kenny over, "Hey Kenny, good thing you're here. Are you hungry? Cause I ordered too much food. Could you have some for me?"  
  
Cartman scoffed, "O, real not obvious Kyle. That was hella lame! You do it like this." Cartman took a burger & threw it on the floor.  
  
Cartman shouted, "Here Kenny fetch!"  
  
Stan shook his head, "O man Cartman, are you a fucken asshole or what!?"  
Kyle looked at Cartman with disgust, "Yea, real weak dude. Kenny just ignore him."  
  
Kenny picked the burger off the floor, sat down & began to eat it.  
  
Kyle's hands went up in the air to stop him but didn't, "No dude, you don't have to eat that! I've got more!"  
  
Kenny shrugged, "Whatever, it'll go to waste if I don't."  
  
Cartman laughed, "Yea you guys should know by now Kenny's family is poor! You're poor Kenny! You're Poor!" Kenny just ignored Cartman. He was used to it by now.  
  
Kenny sighed, "I'll take the rest home Kyle don't worry about it."  
  
Stan punched Eric in the head. Cartman put his middle finger up to Stan, "Eh! Watch it or I'll kick you square in the nutz! Uh, you know what? Screw you guys! I'm going home!"  
  
"Fine you go do that!", Stan shouted.  
  
"Fine!", Cartman stormed off.  
  
Kenny was getting sick of being the subject matter at hand, "You guys I don't need your pity, I can defend myself-"  
  
Kyle interupted, "No, we know- We're just trying to help-"  
  
Stan chimed in, "You act like it doesn't bother you all the time, but if I were you it would bother me."  
  
Kenny shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
Kyle lost his temper, "You know what Stan let's just leave since our generousity is obviously not appreciated!"  
  
"Yeah!", Stan agreed.  
  
The two got up & left.  
  
Kenny sat there alone, trying to process what just happened.  
  
"Damn.", Kenny said to himself outloud. The subject had never been touched on out in the open like that before. He had no idea how they felt & they needed to know how he really feels.  
  
Kenny felt like crap walking home with his doggy bag of food. He didn't even get to tell the guys about the girl he had just met. He was thinking... "I should've told them thanks for the food, but I'm sick of being a charity case. Still, I had never had a fight with them before." He felt so alone. And this time he really was alone. There probably wasn't one person thinking about him at this very moment. "That girl probably won't even show up to the party. Stupid me, I should've got her number. Heck she probably wasn't interested or she would've asked for mine. Who am I kidding? Why would anyone like me? In the words of Cartman, I'm poor. My parents are probably home & fighting by now. My brother, who knows what he's up to. Stealing cars? Dealing drugs? I tried to tell him that's not gonna help our family one bit. That his future is gonna go nowhere. And mom & dad aren't gonna have the money to bail his ass out of jail."  
  
It was getting dark & cold. Kenny surrendered and entered his house through the back door. Like he expected there was the sound of muffled yelling through the paper thin walls. He got undressed, didn't bother to take a shower so not to raise the water bill & got in bed. But the little McCormick didn't sleep. It was so hard for him to sleep. The one thing he could do to escape, but his body wouldn't let him. To try to sleep he listened to his walkman. He had to just lie there & wait. He tried not to think about the day's events until morning. He hoped his depression wouldn't get worse.  
  
_(listening to Stay Together For The Kids by Blink 182)_  
_Its hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut_  
_This house is haunted, its so pathetic, it makes no sense at all_  
_Im ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away_  
_What stupid poem could fix this home? I'd read it every day_  
  
_CHORUS: So here's your holiday,_  
_hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away_  
_It was mine, so when your dead and gone,_  
_will you remember this night, twenty years now lost,_  
_it's not right._  
  
_Their anger hurts my ears, been running strong for seven years_  
_Rather then fix the problem, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all_  
_I see them everyday, we get along so why can't they?_  
_If this is what he wants, and its what she wants,then whys there so much pain?_  
  
_CHORUS_  
  
_So here's your holiday,_  
_hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away._  
_It was mine,so when your dead and gone,_  
_will you remember this night, twenty years now lost,_  
_it's not right_  
_its not right_  
_its not right_  
_its not right_  
  



	3. Forgive & Forget

AN: thanx to all who have been reviewing so far! It means a lot to me:) Sry this ch is kinds short, no song needed.  
  
Kenny stood a distance like always except this time he really wasn't sure if he should approach. There they were at the bus stop like always, his friends. At least he hope they would still be. He thought, "I really have to be brave. Worst scenario they never talk to me again. O, great that's comforting. Anyway here I go." As Kenny approached, the boys became silence & looked away in opposite directions.  
  
"Um, Stan & Kyle, can I talk to you guys for a second?"  
  
They turned around to face him & said, "Sure." Cartman turned too.  
  
"Ehem, can we talk alone?", Kenny eyed Cartman. Cartman stood there still, totally unaware of the hint.  
  
Finally Kyle shouted, "Go away fat ass!"  
  
Stan muttered, "Wow, it's amazing how thick he is sometimes."  
  
Cartman pouted, "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted!" & stormed off.  
  
Stan & Kyle turned their full attention to Kenny.  
  
Kenny began, "I just want to say I'm sorry & thanks for buying me the food when you didn't have to. Not just for last time, but for all those times. But there is one thing you've got to understand; I want to know that you're doing it cause you're my friends. Not because I'm a charity case! I- It's embarrassing ok!? Are you happy?! I'm embarrassed."  
  
Stan & Kyle hadn't expected this. Actually, they weren't expecting much, maybe just an apology, but they didn't realize they were just as horrible as Cartman.  
  
"Gosh Kenny... were... sorry. I hope you can forgive us... We had no idea. We are your friends & wanted to help. Please you have to believe us.", Stan said.  
  
Kyle felt crappy too, "Yea man... We won't beat around the bush anymore, but we won't be dicks like Cartman."  
  
Cartman from a distance shouted, "I heard that!!!"  
  
Stan ignored him, "So are we good?"  
  
Kenny smiled underneath his hood, although no one could see it, "Yea, were good."  
  
Later at lunch...  
  
"So Kenny what have you been dying to tell us?", Cartman said with food flying out of his mouth.  
  
Kenny smiled, "Yesterday while you guys were waiting for the food, I met this girl in the arcade section."  
  
Cartman spit out some milk, "Holy shit dude! Already? Look like the dog is back in action!"  
  
Stan raised an eyebrow, "Who is she? What's her name?"  
  
Kenny liked making the them jealous, "Erin."  
  
"Wait a minute! Erin O'Brien?", Kyle perked up.  
  
Kenny gave a worried shrug, "Um, I dunno her last name."  
  
"Does she live in North park?!", Kyle asked.  
  
"Yea so?", Kenny said getting anxious.  
  
Stan was on the edge of his seat, "Dude spit it out!"  
  
Kyle responded nonchalantly, "I've just heard rumors about her."  
  
Cartman even got a little interested, "Rumors? Whoa."  
  
Kenny began to grow frustrated, "Like what?!"  
  
Kyle thought for a second, "I'm not sure if I remember this correctly, but she is pretty popular. Her boyfriend is the captain of the football team. They are pretty steady. Her family is like one of those rich socialite types and..."  
  
Cartman being sarcastic said, "Sounds like something from a movie! Quick what else?!"  
  
Kenny didn't want to hear anymore. Each word was like a dagger in his heart. Stan could see the pain growing on his face.  
  
Stan kicked Kyle from under the table, "Kyle how reliable is your source?"  
  
Kyle winced from the pain, "Ouch! Huh? O, um not that great. I barely remember anything."  
  
Stan turned to Kenny, "Yea, none of it is probably true."  
  
Kyle caught on to Stan's idea of making Kenny feel better, "Actually I think I remember hearing she was a slut. Maybe you'll get lucky, eh Kenny?"  
  
"Dude you are gonna see her at the party right?", Cartman asked curiously.  
  
Kenny shrugged, "I wasn't really gonna go you guys..."  
  
Cartman's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Yea Kenny, you can't just give up.", Stan noticed Kenny acting out of character.  
  
Kenny poked at apple sauce in front of him, "Sure I can... I mean I've never went for a girl so far out of my league..."  
  
"Who says she is out of your league? You heard Kyle she's a slut!", Cartman pointed out.  
  
Then Kyle randomly said, "Hey Kenny."  
  
Kenny glanced over to him annoyed, "What?"  
  
Kyle with a strait face said, "I know what you can do."  
  
(fart)  
  
(pause of silence) (everyone laughs)  
  
Stan calmed down from laughing, "Anyway, look Kenny you're the most confident guy I know. We are going to this party. We'll be there if you need us. Besides, there will be other girls if nothing works out. Right???"  
  
Cartman butted in, "Pussy face has got a point."  
  
Stan was fed up with Cartman's shit, "What did you call me that for? What is your problem?!"  
  
Cartman crossed his arms, "I felt like it pussy. Anywayz shut the hella up cause I'm taking your side."  
  
Kyle pulled his hat over over his ears, "Cartman what the fuck possessed you to start using that word again! It's so annoying!"  
  
Cartman looked clueless, "What? Pussy?"  
  
Kyle gritted his teeth, "No dumb ass! Hella!"  
  
Stan ignored the both of them, "Well Kenny, what is it gonna be?"  
  
Kenny gave in, "Alright of coarse I'll go you guys."  
  



	4. The Party

  
  
Kenny went home strait from school to get ready. He took a shower washing all the dirt away. The warm water didn't last long, that didn't matter. It felt so nice. He didn't want to get out, but he wasn't suppose to take too long. He dried off. He stared at his reflection in the mirror & decided to comb his hair. He tugged at his blonde locks with the comb. "How did I let it get so knotty? O right, I haven't combed it since...", he couldn't remember, "I wanna look my best for Erin..." He glanced over at his closet. All he had to wear was the same old orange hoodie. "I can't go out now & buy something new. I have nothing to buy something with. I guess I'll just wear this. Maybe it's for the best no one sees me." He decided to bring his walkman along just incase he got bored. He had been to this type of party before. There will be drinking, loud music & people making a mess. Sounds like fun, but Kenny wasn't in the mood. He felt so down. "Maybe I'll feel better when I get there..."  
  
Kenny approached Bebe's house around 10pm. Everything seemed quiet. Until the door opened.  
  
_(song playing Reckless Abandon by Blink 182)  
On and on, reckless abandon  
Something's wrong, this is gonna shock them  
Nothing to hold on to  
We'll use this song to lead you on  
  
I learned a lot today,  
not sure if I'll get laid,  
not sure if I'll fail or pass,  
kissed every girl in class  
  
Everybody would waste it all,  
to have a summer that they could call,  
memory thats full of fun,  
fucked up, when it's all done  
  
CHORUS: On and on, reckless abandon  
Somethings wrong, this is gonna shock them  
Nothing to hold on to  
We'll use this song to lead you on  
And break the truth with more bad news  
we left a scar, size extra large  
  
Sip a drink of the alcohol  
end up kneeling in bathroom stalls  
Eyes are red and my movements slow  
too high, got vertigo  
He took a shit in the bathroom tub,  
and fed the dog the brownie drugs  
Tried hard to not get caught,  
he fucked a chick in a parking lot  
  
__CHORUS__  
  
Break a window and bust a wall,  
making fun of your friends mom  
Turn the music up way too loud,  
Charge the pizza to the house  
Everybody would waste it all,  
to have a summer that they could call  
Memory thats full of fun,  
fucked up when it's all done  
  
__CHORUS___  
  
Kyle stood at the door way, "Hey Kenny! Come in! We've been waiting for you since 9pm!"  
  
Kenny noticed someone missing, "Where's Stan?!"  
  
Cartman rolled his eyes, "Where else?! With Wendy!"  
  
Kenny nodded, "O."  
  
Kyle yelled, "What?!"  
  
Kenny tried to make his voice heard over the music, "I said O!"  
  
Kyle responded, "O."  
  
Then Cartman chimed in, "What?!"  
  
Kyle laughed, "Never mind. Let's have some fun!"  
  
"Yea Kenny, don't be a party pooper!", Cartman could tell he was frowning underneath the hood.  
  
Kenny gave a smile although he didn't want to.  
  
They went deeper into the house into the living room. It was like a jungle in there. The furniture had been moved to create a dance floor.  
  
Cartman was in the mood to be annoying, "Damn Kenny aren't you hot in that hoodie?"  
  
Kenny just lied & said no so Cartman would leave him alone. At first everything was fine. They were just chillin & watching the scene. Then Kyle spotted Stan.  
  
Kyle's jaw dropped, "OMG you guys! Stan is totally grinding with Wendy!"  
  
Cartman turned his head, "Really? Gross. Where? Well what do you know our friend Stan has some balls after all!"  
  
Kenny sighed, "You guys I don't see Erin anywhere."  
  
"Maybe she is somewhere else in the house.", Kyle suggested.  
  
"K, I'll be back in a sec. Stay here so I can find you. This place is getting mad crowded.", started to leave.  
  
Cartman answered scarcastically, "Sure we will."  
  
Kenny called back, "I mean it!"  
  
Kenny went off in search of Erin. There were so many faces. He confused some people with her until they turned around. He noticed some girls standing on the sides giving him flirty looks, but he simply ignored it. He went into the kitchen where people where drinking & eating 'special' brownies. Beyond that he could hear her voice outside in the backyard. There she was, surrounded by people. They were all laughing it up. Erin had on a short sleeve V-neck sweater with tight jeans & boots. "It's depressing to see people having fun when you're not.", Kenny thought, "Now what? Do I just go up there & interrupt? What if she doesn't remember me?" Then Stan's voice came out of nowhere as if he had read Kenny's mind, "What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
Kenny jumped & turned around, "Dude you shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
Stan laughed, "Sorry."  
  
"Where is Wendy?"  
  
"Getting a drink. I needed some air."  
  
Kenny looked back to Erin. This was his chance she had separated from her friends & was now alone! But he was still frozen in place.  
  
"I asked Wendy to dance & she said yes! If it's a good night for me, it's gonna be a great night for you! Go on!", Stan gave him a huge shove in her direction. Before Kenny could protest she looked up & saw him.  
  
Kenny scratched his head, "Uh, hey, hi, um..."  
  
Erin smiled, "I was wondering when we were gonna run into each other. Having a good time?"  
  
"Yea, it's cool."  
  
"It's just too hot in there, feels good to be outside, you know?"  
  
"Yea, hey I was wondering...", Kenny trailed off.  
  
A buff looking guy with dark hair containing way too much product walked over. He had his school football team jersey on. He wrapped his arms around her, "Is this guy bothering you?"  
  
Erin frowned, "No, Dave I know him."  
  
Kenny could feel Dave's eyes piercing thought him. "From where? I haven't seen him before.", Dave spat.  
  
Erin started to look annoyed, "I'll tell you later!"  
  
"K, then don't stray too far. The guys & I are going out to buy more beer & we'll be right back.", Dave leaned in & tried kissed her on the cheek. His eyes never leaving Kenny.  
  
Erin pushed his arm off & turned away, "I'll survive."  
  
Dave mumbled in her ear, "We'll talk later bitch." Kenny didn't hear. Dave walked off.  
  
Kenny cleared his throat, "So that was Dave." There was something Kenny didn't like about his icy cold stare.  
  
Erin sighed, "Um yea. He's sorta my boyfriend."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I've heard things."  
  
"We are an envied couple."  
  
"He's old enough to buy beer?"  
  
"No, Dave has got a fake ID. He is older than me though."  
  
Kenny paused what else could he say, she was clearly taken. He could never complete with 'Dave'.  
  
Erin's eyes lit back up, "O, I love this song! Hey here's an idea, do you wanna dance?"  
  
Kenny replied slyly, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
She grabbed his hand & they hit the floor. Kenny twirled Erin around so her back was to his front & they did the whole grinding thing.  
  
_(fast song playing Full Moon by Brandy)  
  
Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' through the door. You and your mans and them just took over the floor. Started doing your thang and it made notice you even more. The way you turned around and looked at me seemed as though you must've somehow felt me staring on the low. Something tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know.  
  
CHORUS:  
I ain't even gonna front  
I ain't even gonna lie  
Since you walked up in the club  
I've been giving you the eye  
We can dance if you want  
Get it crackin' if you like  
Must be a full moon  
Feel like one of those nights  
  
Why is this the first time that I'm seeing you around? Could you be visiting or are you new in town? Yeah, whatever the case I'm feeling you right here and right now. Your smile and all the love you showing let's me know that you like what you see and wanna get to know me too. This could very well be the start of something special. Happy that I met you.  
  
CHORUS 2x  
  
BRIDGE:  
I didn't think that I'd come here tonight, meet someone like you  
Start feeling the way I do  
Seems like we've known each other most of our lives  
After one conversation, this might be right  
  
CHORUS_  
  
Every move they made felt so comfortable & it was just right. Erin was completely disappointed when the song ended. She turned around to face him. Kenny kept his arms around her. He didn't even realize it.  
  
"Wow Kenny, you didn't look like the dancing type. Dave has no rhythm." Erin thought to herself, "Shit. Good going Erin... You sure know how to kill the moment." She looked into Kenny's eyes, "Sorry... I shouldn't have said that..."  
  
Kenny felt his heart breaking, "That's ok. I mean he is your boyfriend..."  
  
Out of nowhere Kenny felt a hard punch from behind. He let go of Erin & fell to the ground.  
  
Dave towered above Kenny, "Who the fuck do think you are?!" He goes to punch Kenny again, but Erin blocked his path, "What the fuck is wrong with you!? We were just dancing!"  
  
"That's not what I saw!"  
  
"Lay off him Dave!"  
  
"Fine bitch, but you're coming with me!"  
  
Dave yanked Erin's arm & dragged her through the crowd, who were disappointed that there was no fight. Kenny managed to get up. His head was throbbing. Rubbing it he caught a glimpse of Erin glancing back with a look that said 'I'm sorry'. He knew it wasn't her fault her boyfriend was a dick, but why did she like him then? She deserved better.  
  
Kenny walked back to where he last left Cartman & Kyle. They weren't there. Kenny sighed to himself, "Great, now what?". Kenny glanced at a near by clock. It was just turning midnight. He was too lazy to look for the guys, instead went in search of a bathroom. The one in the hallway was occupied. He went upstairs to try & find one there. There was a person guarding each room. Of coarse this is where people got there 'groove on' in the bedrooms. Kenny starting to go toward the one door no one seemed to pay attention to, then some kid stopped him.  
  
"Sorry you can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's where Bebe's deaf grandma is sleeping."  
  
"O."  
  
"We do have a room available, but how come you're alone?"  
  
"Huh? No not that! I just need to use the bathroom."  
  
"O, sure go right ahead."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
It looked like the master bedroom. There was a Queen size bed in the center with the head against the wall. Across from the bed was a dresser & there was a night stand to the right if the bed with a lamp on it. To the left of the bed was a closet. The bathroom door was on the far right of the room. Kenny entered the bathroom & locked the door. He splashed some cold water on his face & took off his hoodie. The little McCormick was now just wearing a baggy T-shirt that had one pocket with a hole in it. He opened the small bathroom window up a crack to welcome the night breeze. The cold was very refreshing. He slid down against the door, sat on the floor & took out his walkman. He didn't mean to fall asleep, but he did.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: hope it was alright, this was longer & the party is just gettin started, lol. This is a set up for the next ch which i hope u'll find emotional. Until next week:) PS does someone wanna explain to me in retard language wat this new C2 option is about??? Cause i'm slow...  



	5. Lean on Me

AN: ARG!!!! i'm pretty pissed rite now cause my story was removed. Apparently the language was too strong, pleeeease it was PG-13!!! Uh, watever so now i've bumped it up to R sry, which i prob had to do eventually cause- well i dun't wanna give it away, but i'll get in more trouble if i dun't WARN u guys- there is a rape scene in this ch. It's not that graphic. Also, if it was someone who ratted on me about the rating, dude just tell me to bump it up instead of being a prick, whoever u r... Thanx SPprincess, i'm on ur favs, i feel so special!!! Self esteem grew a little, lol:)  
  
Erin sat in the dark. She was trying to breath. She was trying to process what had just happened to her. She wanted to leave. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to be safe, at home in bed. She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't let anyone see her, not like this. She felt dirty & sick. So she just sat there in the dark & kept going over the event in her mind. Over & over again. Over & over again & it wouldn't stop. She wondered, "Should I have seen this coming?"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
He was angry at her. He told her that she was his property & no one else's. He would make her remember this time. He had wanted her for so long, but she had always said no. Still she said no. He tricked her into going up there. He locked the door so no one could come in or so that she couldn't get out. He pushed her down on the bed. And held her down when she tried to get up. He began to kiss her hard. She said no. She was still saying no. Yet his hands kept moving over her body. They kept searching for something more. He pulled down her pants & she tried to scream. She couldn't remember if she did. She couldn't hear anything. He slapped her hard to make her lie still. He went to take off his pants & she found her voice came that time. He covered her mouth with his hand & she bit down as hard as she could. So instead he began to choke her. She began to beg. She began to cry. "Please let me go, just let me go, it's getting late, people will be looking for me, just let me go." He didn't hear her. He didn't care. He just kept choking her. She couldn't breathe. She thought she would die. She couldn't breathe. The world went black. He was getting what he wanted. It was far from love. It was an act of hurt. It was far from what she ever imagined it to be like. Now it was too late. It was all too late.  
  
(Present)  
  
Erin woke up in the tangled sheets of a bed. She could barely remember where she was. Then it hit her what had happened. She told herself it was all a dream. That fact that her pants were still down said different. She quickly pulled them up. "O, God...", she thought, "What if someone found me like this?! What would I say?!" Panic ran through her mind. But that was just it. No one had found her. She glanced over at the clock on the night stand to her left. It read 1:30am. "That is it! It had felt so much longer..." This deep, dark feeling swelled up inside her. She felt angry, scared & just plain miserable. "Why am I alive?! I hate my life! What do I do?! How could this happen?!" She picked up a pillow & screamed into it. The sound that came out wasn't even familiar. She started to cry uncontrollably. Suddenly she heard someone coming. She rolled off the bed & hid in a near by closet. Whomever it was, was coming out of the bathroom. She hid in the dark trembling. She couldn't muffle her cries no matter how hard she tried. "What if it's Dave coming back??? O, God..." The silhouette came closer. She just shut her eyes.  
  
(Rewind)  
  
Kenny woke up with a jerk. "Uh! Where am I? O, right. How long have I been like this?" He put on his hoodie & closed the window. "Damn, I've wasted the batteries to my walkman. Better shut it off." Then he heard it. It was faint, but surely his ears weren't playing tricks on him. Someone was crying. Kenny chuckled to himself, "Perhaps it's Bebe realizing what a mess the house has become. Eh, I have nothing better to do; I'll help clean up." He slowly opened the door. He looked around the room. No one was there, but he could swear... The crying was now coming from the closet. "OMG, maybe someone is hurt?" He slowly approached & opened the door. He didn't expect to find who he did.  
Erin starred up with frightened eyes.  
  
"Erin... What's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
Erin remained silent. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't form.  
Instead came out a small squeak.  
  
"Come on get up. Here, take my hand."  
  
Erin starred at Kenny's extended hand & slowly reached out to him. He helped her up, but as soon as her legs touch the ground she lost all feeling. Her legs collapsed underneath her body weight like rubber & she fell. Luckily Kenny caught her.  
  
"Lean on me."  
  
Erin responded by wrapping her arm around his neck. Kenny didn't understand what had happened, but he knew he had to get her out of there. As he carried her through the house, he could tell the party was breaking up. Out on the front lawn, he could faintly hear police sirens in the distance. A neighbor must have complained about the growing noise. He sat her down on the street curb & got down beside her.  
  
Kenny whispered, "Erin are you alright? What happened?"  
  
He looked in her eyes. They were glazed & glassy. "Erin!", he gently shook her. Suddenly, it was as if Erin came back down to Earth. She starred back into his eyes.  
  
"I have to get home.", She got up & started walking down the street. Kenny chased after her.  
  
"Wait! How are you getting there?! It's a whole town away!"  
  
A thought crossed Erin's mind, "Dave was suppost to drive me home..."  
  
Erin picked up her pace. She couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. She kept screaming in her head, "Why can't he just go away!? Why can't he just leave me alone!? I don't want him to see me like this." Kenny caught up & grabbed her arm to turn her around.  
  
Erin freaked out, "Don't touch me!!!"  
  
Kenny was taken back a bit. He let go, "No, I can't just give up on her..." He shouted out to Erin, "Look I'll let's make a deal. I'll leave you alone if you just tell me how you're going home."  
  
Erin actually had no clue. She just needed to get away, "I'm walking."  
  
"You can't walk. Call someone you know for a ride."  
  
"You don't understand, I can't."  
  
"May I suggest the bus then?"  
  
"Fine I'll take the bus."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Erin approached the bus stop & looked at the times posted on the sign to see when the next one was coming. She turned around. Kenny was standing there, "Are you following me?!"  
  
"No, I just happen to take the same bus.", Kenny replied innocently.  
  
"Stop lying! This goes out of town!"  
  
"Prove I'm lying."  
  
"Errrrrrrr."  
  
"So why are you shouting at me?"  
  
"I am not! I mean- I dunno... Sorry.", Erin hadn't realized she was taking her fustration out on the wrong person. Especially when that person was being so kind.  
  
They stood in silence. The bus came & they got on. It was empty except for the bus driver & a bum sleeping in the back. Kenny sat in the seat behind Erin & put on his headphones.  
  
Erin sighed, "Will you just sit next to me?"  
  
"Excuse me?", Kenny asked removing his headphones, even though he had heard perfectly well.  
  
"You might as well sit here.", she motioned to the seat beside her.  
  
"Alrightly then."  
  
They sat in more silence.  
  
"It's gonna be a long ride."  
  
"Go figure. So um, are you gonna talk to me... about why you were...?"  
  
"What do you care? You don't even know me."  
  
"Does that matter? Cause I do care."  
  
"I'm not ready to talk. What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"What does it look like."  
  
"I dunno, you tell me."  
  
"I'm making sure you get home ok. It is two in the morning."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Erin yawned.  
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"Huh, no I can't."  
  
"Your tired. Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to your stop."  
  
Erin was too sleepy to argue anymore. She nodded off & slumped over on to Kenny. He didn't mind.  
  
He woke her up & they walked a couple of blocks.  
  
"K, this is it.", Erin motioned to a house.  
  
The house was enormous. Sort of a mini mansion. There was a two car garage, huge lawn properly kept, a tall iron fence going around, pillars on each side of the double wooden front doors and above that a circular stain glass window.  
  
"What is the point of the iron fence when they are kept open?", Kenny asked streching his neck, trying to take it all in.  
  
"Eh, I dunno."  
  
"Um, do you have money so I can take the bus back?"  
  
"Sure, here take my metro card."  
  
They stood there not knowing what to say next. Each had this strong feeling that they didn't want to leave the other.  
  
"Well, I'll get in through a window so I don't wake my parents. Thanks again Kenny."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, I- I better go."  
  
"Yea."  
  
Erin started down the drive way.  
  
"Wait!", Kenny called out.  
  
Erin stopped, "What is it?"  
  
"Here have my phone number. Uh, this way you get to choose whether or not to call me. When you feel like talking. You don't have to. It's probably done of my business-"  
  
"Kenny."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'll call. Goodnight."  
  
"Technically, Good morning."  
  
Erin smiled. She didn't think she'd ever smile again. Tonight's events already seemed to be a lifetime ago.  
  
"Good morning then."  
  



	6. Recovery & Nightmares

  
  
It was Saturday afternoon. "Thank God," Kenny thought. He needed the sleep to recover. But soon he was woken up by his mom screaming, "Kenny telephone!" Kenny picked up.  
  
"Awww, hello?"  
  
"Hey dude, what happened to you last night?", it was Cartman.  
  
"Cartman, why aren't you sleeping?", Kenny yawned.  
  
"O, does someone have a hang over?"  
  
"No, I'm just tired. Aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah, but my mom made me get up for icecream pancakes."  
  
"Gross. So what is it you want?"  
  
"Uh, nothing... I just- I called Kyle & Stan and they never saw you leave the party. I was thinking maybe you left with that girl or something."  
  
"Are you actually checking up on me? Is this you caring?"  
  
"What?! No. I'm just saying if you're up to it were going to go see a movie. You can come & just sleep there if you want."  
  
Kenny laughed, "I'll be there."  
  
"Someone is in a good mood. So did you get lucky with that girl last night?"  
  
"Not exactly. I'll tell you guys about it when I see you."  
  
"Alright, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kenny didn't want to brag & exaggerate things like he did about other girls. He didn't want to mess this one up. He couldn't help the reputation he was given. Kenny got there & told the guys what happened. He ended up leaving out some details cause he didn't want to let them know how serious Erin might have been in trouble.  
  
Stan still couldn't believe the whole ordeal, "Damn Kenny, are you gonna ask her out?"  
  
Kenny sighed, "I think I will if she calls."  
  
"Of coarse she'll call you totally saved her!", Kyle exclaimed.  
  
Kenny felt red in the face, "Um, I guess."  
  
Cartman wasn't blind, "Why you being more modest all of a sudden Kenny? Seems like you're holding out on us this time."  
  
Kenny crossed his eyes in annoyance, "I am not. It just wasn't that big of a deal, now be quiet the movie is starting. I didn't pay six dollars for nothing."  
  
After the movie the guys were heading over to hang at Stan's clubhouse. Kenny decided to go home.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to stick around Kenny?", Stan asked.  
  
Kenny mubbled, "Yea, really it's ok. I'm pretty tired. I fell asleep twice in the theater."  
  
Kyle & Stan exchanged glances. They were getting worried about Kenny's odd behavior. "Well we'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Kenny got home & plopped down on his bed. He actually wasn't very sleepy anymore. He had to lie to get away. He was one of those people where once they're up, they're up. The truth is he was anticipating Erin's call. There was a stupid rule girls had where they never called right away cause it seems desperate. The truth was he liked it when girls called right away. It made it seem as if they wanted to see him asap. An added boost to his low self-esteem. With nothing to do he listened to some music & looked at some porn magazines. His stomach growled. He just ignored it.  
  
It was around 3am on Sunday. Erin woke up with a jolt. Her heart pounding & legs shaking. Sweat was pouring down her face. She looked around her room. Every shadow seemed to be moving. She hopped out of bed & ran into her bathroom. She locked the door. The shower curtain was spread out. Erin yanked it back to revel nothing. Her paranoia was getting the best of her. She jumped in the shower & used the whole bottle of shampoo. She scrubbed her skin with a luffa until it was red. She got out, dried off & lay face up in her bed. She had been keeping count. That was the 12th shower she had taken since last night. All yesterday she tried to catch up on her sleep. She couldn't though. Everytime she closed her eyes. Everytime she let her guard down. She could see him, feel him. It would happen all over again. "I have to try. I have to sleep...", she told her self over & over. She didn't want to face the fact that it was impossible.  
Kenny woke up again by a phone call that Sunday afternoon, "Hello?" No one answered. "Hello? If it's a wrong number just say so geeze-"  
  
"No, don't hang up!"  
  
"Erin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sup?"  
  
"Are you busy today?", Her voice was shaky.  
  
"No, you want to hang out?"  
  
"Yea, I'll come over to your house is that ok?"  
  
"No!- I mean no. We are renovating & it's a total mess."  
  
"Whatever, that's ok."  
  
"No, um let's go out somewhere."  
  
"Alright, how about the Happy Burger where we met?"  
  
"That's good. I'll see you soon then?"  
  
"Yea, k bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: yea i know this was short. i wrote this over the summer & i'm reading it over & i think i could've done better. If i change one thing now, i'll have to change a bunch of other stuff so i'm just gonna leave it. i'm glad some of u like this. i guess i'm too hard on myself. Someone once told me to become a good writter u have to write bad a million times first:)  
  



	7. Not the Enemy

  
  
AN: i so struggled w/this ch. Is is too corny? Is it believable? Is it boring? Let me know what you think:)  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenny sat at a table with just two chairs in the corner. He had view of the door so he could spot her when she came in. Erin entered all frazzled.  
  
"Hey, sorry I'm late. Buses are unpredictable," Erin said taking a seat.  
  
Kenny smiled, "No problem. I was only waiting like ten minutes."  
  
"Are you ordering something?" Erin began to rummage through her purse.  
  
"Uh, no I ate before."  
  
"I'm not either. I don't think I can eat," Erin put her purse back on her shoulder.  
  
A look of concern grew on Kenny's face, "Why not?"  
  
Erin silently looked down at the table.  
  
Kenny leaned in close, "Does this have to do with what happened at the party?"  
  
Erin bit her lip, "Yeah... Since were not eating can we go somewhere else? I'm not comfortable around here. Is there somewhere we can go with not so many people?"  
  
Kenny thought a moment, "Sure, how about the park?"  
  
Erin nodded, "Let's go."  
  
The weather was a bit chilly as they walked side by side.  
  
"Kenny can I ask you something & promise to be honest?"  
  
"K."  
  
"This is gonna sound stupid... Do you really wanna know about me? I mean do you- why do you care?"  
  
"I dunno Erin. I- I was gonna tell you this later, but well I wanted to ask you out. I really like you. Then I found out you had a boyfriend-"  
  
"O."  
  
"But I'm still here for you. I want to be your friend. See you don't sound stupid, I do."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
They entered the gated park. Kenny pointed out a gazebo where they could sit. They sat facing each other. Kenny put his feet up. Erin kept glancing nervously at him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure we'll be fine here," Kenny reassured her.  
  
Erin started biting at her polished nails, "Where do I start?"  
  
"From the beginning."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
Kenny sat with Erin till she was ready to speak. She had to find the words. Her eyes looked far off as if she were reliving the story.  
  
"Dave & I started going out about three years ago. We were like childhood friends & as we got older I guess things just clicked. Our relationship was almost perfect. When we started high school he changed. I can't explain it. He is not the same person I once knew. The Dave I knew died. Did I break up with him? No. I'm was too damn insecure. I should've that time he pushed me too far..." Erin broke out in tears, she wasn't sure she could continue. "I never told anyone about this, not even my friends. It's just too damn embarrassing... what he made me do. His friends were over & I showed up at his house not knowing he had company. He was just chillin with his friends & completely ignoring me so I went to leave. He stopped me & called me back. I thought he was gonna apologize, but instead-" A huge lump had formed in Erin's throat & she could barely breath. "I don't even know why I did it. I don't even know what's wrong with me..."  
  
"What did he make you do?" Kenny couldn't stand seeing Erin this way.  
  
Erin buried her head in her hands, "I stripped! In front of his friends! He just begged me to do it for him. I refused & he started tugging at my clothes. He threatened to end the relationship & started mocking me. He just kept coxing me &- & I gave in. I don't even know why, what was I thinking? God, I wish I could take it back! It was so humiliating. I felt like some common slut. And while I was doing it... His friends- they were laughing & laughing. After I just ran out of there & left. The next day Dave acted as though nothing happened. They all did. So I did. From then on he's just been treating me like crap. I was going to end it, I was. Then everywhere I go I hear 'O, you & Dave make the cutest couple!' & 'You & Dave belong together!' You & Dave this! You & Dave that! I started believing... What was I without him? I was nothing. I let other people tell me what to do. I got confused, I forgot was love was. I realize now. It's not settling for what seems to be a 'good thing'. I wish I realized that sooner... I'm sorry I must be making you uncomfortable. I can be such a motormouth-"  
  
Kenny's composure seemed tense, "Not really. It's ok. Go on."  
  
"Your too nice Kenny. I hate to dump all this on you. Well all that must've lead up to the night of the party. Kenny, I had a great time dancing with you. I hadn't been that happy in a long time. Dave- Dave was mad jealous. I can't begin to understand why- he, he raped me."  
  
Erin stopped crying & wiped her nose in her sleeve. There was no point in feeling sorry for herself. It felt so good to just say it. Like the deep dark pit in her stomach melted away. It no longer felt like her fault. She looked over to see Kenny's expression wondering, "What must he think of me now?"  
  
Kenny felt tears form in the corners of his eye, but he held them in, "Erin, I had no idea... Are you ok? Sorry stupid question."  
  
Erin wanted to lighten the siguation & sarcastically replied, "Well that's so how I wanted to lose my virginity."  
  
Erin folded her arms & shivered from a breeze.  
  
"Are you cold?" Kenny looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Eh, I'm fine," Erin sniffled. She didn't know why she was trying to be tough all of a sudden. Perhapes she shared too much with the boy she just met.  
  
Kenny got up & took the seat next to her. He pulled off his orange hoodie & wrapped it around her. For the first time Erin saw his beautiful golden blonde hair. She tried to hide the fact that her heart was beating right out of her chest.  
  
"Thank you," Erin said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around Kenny & it felt so warm.  
  
Then Erin blurted out without thinking, "You aren't a virgin right? Uh, sorry that's none of my business." Erin wasn't exactly good at handling akward siguations. She often made them worse.  
  
"Why do you assume I'm not?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."  
  
"That's ok. Eh, yea i'm not. How'd you guess?"  
  
"So you aren't a virgin?"  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"I've heard stuff... like your famous jokes."  
  
"Yea, but that doesn't mean I've had sex."  
  
"True. Sorry I was just wondering."  
  
Erin sighed, "I dunno how I'm going to face Dave in school tomorrow."  
  
"Don't go then, take some time off."  
  
"I could, like my parents would even notice. Thanks for listening to this. Alotta guys don't like hearing about ex boyfriends & stuff."  
  
"It's fine. You need to vent. You deserve that."  
  
Kenny reached around Erin & held her. She let him. It wasn't like Dave's touch; she didn't cringe.  
  
"Kenny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
Erin turned to him & looked into his deep blue eyes, "Why do you hide?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"In your hood. You shouldn't, you have beautiful hair."  
  
"I dunno why. I don't like people to see me. I hate it."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"I can't help it. It's complicated."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Erin reached up & touched his hair. Their faces were inches away from each other. Kenny lean over & whisphered, "I wish I could count every freckle on your body." The tension was overwhelming. Kenny pulled her in close & they kissed. Lips locked & twisted in a most passionate way. At first Erin was completely content. Then in her mind there was a flash of Dave forcing kisses on her. It felt disgusting & she pulled away.  
  
"Kenny I'm sorry. I can't. It's too soon."  
  
"I won't hurt you. I'm not the enemy. I-"  
  
"I know that. Believe me I wanted you to kiss me. But everytime I close my eyes I see Dave! I can't get it to go away! It's torturing me!"  
  
"Look it's ok. After what you went through- take all the time you need."  
  
"Kenny? This sounds silly, but what if I'm never able to love again?"  
  
"You will. I just know it. I can feel it."  
  
Erin's cell phone started beeping.  
  
"It's a text message. My mom reminding me to get home for 'family dinner time'. Which basically means my dad is coming home early from work. Sorry I have to go... I don't want to."  
  
"I know what you mean. I don't want you to get introuble though."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kenny walked Erin to the bus stop & then she was gone.  
  
As Kenny walked home he felt guilty. He was always talking about girls as objects & bragging to his friends. He never really meant it though. Sure he can admit he's one horny bastard, but would never do something Dave did. In actuality, he cared deeply for his girlfriends. That was until they broke up with him. He tried not to think about that. Erin was different & special. Just the idea of someone hurting her... Kenny's blood boiled & he wanted Dave dead. He wanted justice & revenge was the best way to get that. But how? He wasn't so hotheaded as to march right up to Dave's door & rip him a new one. No, this was a dish best served cold. The right moment will present itself.  
  



	8. Meet the Parents

AN: Yes i am back:) i dun't think anyone is reading this anymore, but watever. i was punished from October to December. That's wat happens when ur parents snoop, find ur xanga & discover u've pierced ur bellybutton, then get a call from your school saying a teacher caught you writting on property w/a sharpie marker (whoa big deal) & u piss them off further by not scoring high enough on the SATs... So back to the story  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch the next day...

"Alright you guys, you are going get to meet her. So try for me not to act like complete morons," Kenny pleaded.

Kyle snickered, "In other words tape Cartman's fat mouth shut."

"For the last time I'm big boned! And I'm gonna say what I want!" Cartman shouted.

Kenny rolled his eyes, "No seriously, please try you guys. I really like her." Obviously the guys weren't taking him seriously. Kenny sighed to himself, "This is what I get for making jokes all the time..."

Cartman tried to get Kenny to relax in his own weird way, "So what does she look like? Is she hotter than the others?"

This only irritated Kenny further, "Shutup Cartman. It's not like that."

Stan pretended to get teary eyed, "Wow Kenny. You're growing up!"

Everyone except Kenny laughed.

"Fine be like that you guys," Kenny ignored them.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Aw, we're joking with you. Chill out."

Kenny twittled with his gloves, "That's the thing I can't."

"Your lucky she conveniently broke up with her boyfriend," Stan reminded him.

Kenny frowned, "Uh, yea."

"Did she say what happened?" Kyle asked curiously.

Kenny was hoping to avoid this question, "Not exactly."

Cartman said a little too loud, "She couldn't resist the Ken Meister! That's why!"

Kenny's brow remained furrowed, "Sure whatever you say."

"Where is the Kenny we all know & love? This girl is changing you man; I don't like it," Stan said with a laugh.

Kenny shot back, "Look who's talking?! Do I need to remind you about Wendy?"

Stan jumped up, "Wendy?! Where?!"

Cartman rolled his eyes, "Dude your so whipped."

Everyone broke out in laughter except for Stan.

Stan sat back down, "I'll shut up now."

"I even got her something," Kenny seem very excited about this & pulled the gift out of his pocket.

"Um, Kenny..." Stan started, he had the same look on his face as the other boys.

Kenny's smile fell, "What it's no good?"

Kyle's eye's were popping out of his head, "Is that real?"

Cartman snickered, "What they are trying to ask is how did your poor ass afford that?!"

Kenny proudly explained, "Well I have savings. I never knew what I was saving for, but I figured it was worth it."

"No, offense man, but you better hope it's worth it."

"I know it is. I just hope her reaction was like yours, ha ha."

Afterschool...

"Uh, how much longer?! I gotta get home, I'm starving," Cartman whinned.

Kyle began to tap his foot, "You're always hungry Cartman, just shut up."

"EH-"

"Quiet! Look that's her!" Kenny pointed & the boys stretched their necks to see.

"Uh huh, not bad," Cartman whistled.

Kenny punched Kyle.

"Hey that wasn't me!" Kyle went to punch him back but never got the chance.

"Um, I'm I interrupting something?" said Erin looking puzzled.

Kenny straitened up, "What? No, nothin's going on."

Erin smiled at the boys shyly, "K, then."

Kenny cleared his throat, "Erin this is Stan, Kyle & Eric, but we call him Cartman. You don't have to be nice to him."

"EH-"

Erin laughed, "It's nice to meet you. Kenny has said such nice things."

Cartman folded his arms, "Hell yeah!"

"It's good to finally meet you too," Stan extended his arm for a handshake.

Kyle did the same, "Yea, Kenny hasn't stopped talking about you."

Erin raised an eyebrow, "O really?"

Kenny tried to hide his blushing face, wishing he could burrow futher into his jacket, "Ummmm, well bye you guys! See you later! Better get going!"

Erin looked disapointed, "Aw, but I thought we could all hang out & I could get to know them better?"

Kenny quickly tried to hurry her away, "Let's save that for another time."

"Hey aren't you rich?! Go buy us stuff!", Cartman blurted out.

"Well, I'm not a millionaire.", Erin said defensively.

Cartman's mouth kept moving, "Doesn't matter, I meant compared to Kenny-"

Stan & Kyle both got the same idea & simultaneously kicked Cartman.

"What the fuck?!" Cartman fell over in pain. It was quite amusing.

Erin didn't get it, "Huh? Am I missing something? What do you mean?"

Kenny tried to change the subject, "O, Cartman says all sorts of weird shit. How about we hang at your house?"

"I really don't wanna. I hate it there. O, wait actually both my parents are out. I guess that'd be perfect."

"Great babe, let's roll."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

They start to walk away. Kenny wrappes his arm around Erin's shoulders.

"An interesting bunch. I like them." Erin began to ponder.

"Yea uh huh," Kenny wasn't really listening.

"Why are you walking so fast?"

"Huh, I dunno."

"Your not embarrassed of me are you?" Erin looked up at him.

"How could you think that? That is not it at all."

"K, just checking. But what's wrong then? I feel like I'm being left out of something."

"There is nothing going on. Don't be silly. You seem to be in a better mood. Did you skip school?"

"Yup, I couldn't go through with it. Besides I can't help it. I have a reason to be happy."

"What's that?"

"You!"

"O, that reminds me. I've got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yea, it's no biggy, here."

Kenny hands Erin a necklace. It's has a thin gold chain with a simple emerald pendant hanging from it.

"OMG, Kenny it's beautiful!"

"It matches your eyes."

"Thank you. I'll never take it off."

Little while later they enter Erin's house.

Erin swung open the door & threw her stuff down, "Take off your hood & relax. You know that saying, mi casa es tu casa!"

"K."

"Would want something to eat?"

"That'd be nice if it's not too much trouble." Kenny's stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Not at all."

"Do you have a chef or something?"

"How rich did you hear I was? Rumors are so exaggerated!"

"O sorry, I know."

"You don't seem like the type to listen to rumors."

"I don't. I was just wondering."

"Yea my bad. I get too defensive about that kinda stuff. My school is full of annoying rumors. Not just about me. Anyone in general. Sometimes I find myself getting caught up in the gossip. Guess that's how I was raised."

"I don't think my school is like that, then again guys don't really gossip. I was just asking around to find out about you."

"Aw, really?"

"Oops, I've said too much."

Erin's voice echoed off the walls as Kenny moved farther away. He was checking out the house & found it to be very impressive.

"Watch some TV in the living room while I make some Ramen," Erin suggested.

"Ramen? No offense, but what the fuck is that?"

"You've never heard of it?" Erin peaked her head from out the kitchen.

"Nope."

"It's just noodle soup with flavoring."

"O."

"Yea it's mad easy to make. Takes like 5 minutes. Instant gratification."

"Yummy. Sounds good."

"When I was little both my parents worked 24/7, like they do now. So my babysitter was this Chinese lady they hired to take care of me. I'd cry everytime my parents went away for long business trips. To calm down me down she'd make this. I really liked it. I'd make me feel all warm & safe inside & I'd forget about my parents not being there."

"It's just soup."

"It's not jussst soup. It's Ramen noodles."

"Whatever you say. Hey where is the living room? I can't find it. I think I'm lost!" Kenny said sarcastically.

"The place isn't that big! Are you purposely trying to get on my nerves?"

Kenny gave a mischievous smile, "Yes. I like to annoy you. Your face scrunches up all cute. Hey yea! A lot like that! Besides, I wasn't sure which living room to go into."

"There is only one! That is it I'm spitting in your soup!"

"O baby, that's how I like it."

Erin started cracking up, "What the hell does that mean? We're acting retarded."

"I know, but isn't it fun?"

"Only you'd think that."

Time flew by & they didn't even notice how late it was. Erin & Kenny were hanging in Erin's room upstairs.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno. How about this?"

He leaned over & tried to kiss her. She could feel Dave's sweaty hands closing around her throat. Erin shoved Kenny away.

"I'm- so sorry... I don't know where that came from. I- I...", Erin buried her head in her hands.

Kenny felt horrible. "No, it's my fault. I should've known-"

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound.

Erin froze, "What was that?!"

Kenny whispered, "It came from downstairs."

Erin ran to the window & pulled open the blinds.

"Holy shit! When did it get dark out? Whoa, my parent's car is in the drive way! Damn it!"

Kenny & Erin both turned their heads toward the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

Erin grabbed Kenny, "Your gonna have to hide! No wait, usually they don't even check on me-"

Before Erin could finish the door swung open & Kenny dived under the bed.

"Hey daddy."

"Don't hey me! I heard you talking to someone!"

"I just got off the phone, what is your problem?!"

Erin's mom came in & tried to make her husband leave, "Mike, leave her alone!"

Mr. O'Brien began pacing like crazy around the room, "No, I know what I heard! Is it a boy? Huh? Drugs? Come on what are you hiding?!"

Erin was furious, "How dare you?! I wouldn't never do that! Besides, I could do drugs & you'd never notice!"

"Do not talk back to me!"

Mrs. O'Brien stood at the doorway shaking her head while Mr. O'Brien rummaged around Erin's desk, closet & draws.

"Mom! Do something this is an invasion of my privacy!"

"You have no privacy as long as you live under this roof!" her dad answered.

Mr. O'Brien was moving closer & closer to the bed.

"ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!! It's in my jewelry box!!!!!!!!!" Erin screamed.

Mr. O'Brien went over & opened it.

"Bellybutton rings! Alright! I pierced my bellybutton! Big shit!"

"Don't you curse at me! This is a big deal! How dare you without consulting us? You are returning these & letting the hole close up!"

"First, of all Smart Ass, you can't return body jewelry! Second, if it wasn't for me confessing you would've never noticed it was pierced! Third, you can't make me close it up!"

"God damn it! Susan I can't deal with this right now. She's your daughter."

Mr. O'Brien stormed off. Erin gave a sigh of relief.

Mrs. O'Brien sits down on the bed, "Look your father really means well & he just can't face your growing up-"

Kenny sneezed.

"Ahchoooo! God bless me!" Erin tried to cover up the noise, but was too late.

Mrs. O'Brien's eyes motioned to the sound that clearly came from beneath her, "You know what Erin. I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day. Let's me get out of these work clothes & we'll talk about this later."

"Sure mom. I'm sorry for causing trouble."

"We WILL talk about this."

"Of coarse."

"I will be back in ten minutes."

"I get it mom. Thanks!"

As soon as her mom left Erin darted towards the bed, "OMG! Kenny it's safe to come out!"

Kenny crawled out coughing, "Freaken dusty under there I couldn't help it!"

Erin helped him up, "It's cool, my mom isn't a complete dick head like my dad."

"How do I get outta here?"

"Out the window, make your way to the edge of the roof, then from there jump onto the garage roof & slide down the drain pipe."

"I'm assuming this has been done before."

"Yea, I'll call you later," Erin giggled.

"A kiss on the cheek goodbye?"

A kiss on the cheek was alright with Erin. At least this time Kenny asked so she wouldn't be surprised.

Erin watched Kenny leave & whispered, "Goodbye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: i got a comment that Erin was actually a likable fankid, aw thanx!


	9. McCormick who?

Erin stood at the window till Kenny was out of sight. She let out a surpressed squeal. She had never felt so sure about something before in her life.

Erin plopped on her bed waiting for the knock. There it was right on cue.

"Come in."

Mrs.O'Brien marched in, "Erin you give me an explanation this instant!!! If your father found that boy, heads would be rolling! Was that Dave? Cause your father likes that boy. It had to be someone else! Are you having sex? You better be safe! I want answers missy!"

"Chill mom! Let me speak!"

"Don't you tell me to 'chill'."

"First of all I can't believe you'd even think I was having sex!"

"Well you pierced your bellybutton without telling me. We had a deal, you be honest with me & your father never has to know anything."

"Geeze ma, I was gonna, but-"

"Excuses."

"K, well I'm telling you now. I broke up with Dave. Mom, I hate him. It's really over."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok! I've got a boyfriend who really cares about me."

"O, Erin you put too much faith in people."

"No, mom this is for real! I'm so sure!"

"Dave was good for you. Such a good boy."

"MOM YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT HIM!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Will you calm down before your father hears??? Lay off the teenage hormones for a second. I'm listening. What is this new boy's name?"

"Kenny McCormick. He lives in South Park."

"Uh huh... Well next time, you will PROPERLY introduce him to your father & me. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, good night."

Mrs.O'Brien exits & Erin opens her draw & pulls out her PJs. The door swings open again & Mrs.O'Brien pokes her head in, "Are you sure your not having sex?"

"Mom get out!!!!!!!" Erin chucks her PJs toward the door.

The next morning in the O'Brien house...

Erin trotted down the stairs feeling much better about her mom's idea to properly introduce Kenny. She approached her father who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper & drinking coffee.

"So Daddy can you meet my new boyfriend at dinner on Friday night?"

"I suppose so. He isn't Black or Hispanic or a communist?"

"OMG! Dad I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. How can you be so racist? And where did that communist comment come from?"

"Is he?"

"I'm not answering you." Erin went to pour some milk in her cereal.

Mr.O'Brien put his newspaper down, "All right I'll be serious. What is his name?"

"Kenny McCormick."

"Good, sounds Irish."

"Dad! Just do me a favor & try to be nice! K? Don't judge him on how he looks."

"Uh, huh." Mr.O'Brien got up & started fumbling with his briefcase.

"Besides he's hot & has a ten inch penis."

"Uh, huh."

"& I'd do him in a second."

"Uh, huh."

"& I HATE you cause your not LISTENING!!!"

"What? Look honey, I'd love to chat, but I've got to go. We'll see about Friday. I might be busy."

"Arrrrrrg."

Later that afternoon Erin was standing by herself outside a crowded mall & called her mom's cell phone. After four rings there was an answer.  
"Mom, where are you!?"

Mrs.O'Brien was driving in her mercades & had a headset on. "I'm sorry sweetie! I completely forgot about taking you shopping this afternoon. We'll doing it another time. Go ahead without me."

"Yea, but still-"

"Erin, I have a very important hair & nail appointment. This place has been booked all week; I can't cancel now."

"Fine, whatever."

The next thing Mrs.O'Brien heard was a dial tone. "I swear that girl doesn't realize priorities."

Mrs.O'Brien pulled into the parking lot. She entered the salon & recognized a friend, a lady with curlers in her hair was getting her nails done by the name of Mona. She looked up & smiled, "Hey Susan, how have you been?"

"Stressed," Susan O'Brien sat down next to her.

"How is the family?"

"Funny you mention that. Erin is giving me a whole lotta trouble."

"Aw, you know it must be those ragging hormones. She has a good head on her shoulders though."

"Easy for you to say. You've got two well behaved boys."

Mona chuckled. "Isn't she still going out with that handsome David boy?"

"No, she dumped him."

"What?!"

"That was my reaction."

"This is big news indeed."

"I got a call from her school too. She's been skipping classes, probably to hang with that new boyfriend of her's. Lenny or Benny McCormick. Something like that."

"McCormick you say? Hmmmmm...."

"What is it?"

"That name sounds familiar. O, now I know! That is the last name of the janitor at my husband's business. The reason my husband, Frank, mentioned him was because this guy was demanding a raise & making such a scene. It was pathetic how this McCormick fellow practically was begging for it. So the company fired him."

"Surely it's not the person."

"Your probably right. This guy lives in South Park. Erin wouldn't know anyone from there-"

"Erin met this kid in South Park!"

"O, no. I'm telling you right now these people are no good white trash. Keep Erin away."

"I will. See what I mean, the girl is getting to be a handful. I'm canceling that dinner with the McCormick kid this Friday. My husband is gonna flip when he hears this."

------------------------------------------------- 

AN: I swear i wrote this before i actually pierced my bellybutton, lol. Honest, this is fiction...


	10. Exposed

It was another rainy night. Kenny was watching the black & white TV. There was poor reception.

"Kenny, go on the roof & act as an antenna," Kevin nudged him off the couch.

Kenny glanced nervously over at his brother. "Don't make me do that again."

Then they heard their mom yell from the back of the house, "Boys it's coming down pretty bad! Put the pots out to catch the leaks!"

Kenny & Kevin responded in unison, "Yes mom."

Just then the only phone in the house rang.

Kenny walked over to pick it up, "I'll get it. Hello?"

"Kenny? It's Erin." The tone of her voice sounded off.

"What's the matter?"

"Look out your front window."  
Kenny felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He peeked out. There Erin stood on the sidewalk. The look on her face was pure shock. Kenny still had the phone to his ear.

"That- that is you at the window!" Erin pointed at him shaking her finger.

"Uh yea... Hang up. I'm coming out."

_(music in background You Should've Known Betta by Monica)_

I didn't ask to go with you to Mexico. I really didn't need the shopping spree. In LA or Melrose, boy if you didn't know it well now you know. I didn't need the furs or the jewelries because material things don't mean much to me. And ever since you been gone. I have been holding us down on my own.

CHORUS:  
I never ever cheated  
I never ever lied  
So u can stop asking me asking me why  
Why I never left you, and why I kept it real  
And why im still with you

You should've known better than to think I would leave  
You should've known better than to doubt me  
It don't matter if you are up  
matter if you are down  
Either way im gonna be around  
You should've known that I would stay by your side  
You should've known your girl was gonna ride or die  
And it just don't matter if ya rich or poor  
Out or in doing 5 to 10  
You should've known better

What makes you think that I would forget about you? Think about it who comes to see ya. Every Saturday and Monday I was on that receiver. It's me, your girl, your life, your world. My family your friends they just don't understand. They say I should just leave you alone, but I say that they should all just leave us alone. Don't u get it?

CHORUS2x  


Erin closed her umbrella & tiny droplets of water rested on parts of her dry hair shimmering like diamonds. They rested on the tip of her eyelashes too, but Kenny wasn't so sure it was from the rain. In her other hand she clutched her cell phone.

"Just-," She pointed her finger towards the dilapidated house, "tell me the truth... Do you live here?"

"Yea, yea I do- uh do you wanna come inside? It's a bit drier."

"No, I- I..."

"Are you mad?"

"Hell I'm pissed. I'm not- I'm confused," Erin chucked the umbrella down & brushed her bangs away, "I just had a tremendous fight with my mom. She told me you were- she called you white trash. I was furious! Like how dare she, you know?! I blew up at her & told her what I really thought about our stupid fucken lives! How fake my parents are- how she is the ultimate stereotype of rich people & why do I have to suffer?! Why I have to be treated like a stereotype all because of them!? Then she started crying! I've never seen my mom crying! She was all like 'we just want what's best for you blah, blah, blah' & she handed me this address! I came here not knowing what it was, what it had to do with you, then I got it. I get it, it all makes sense... And she was right..."

Kenny was speechless. He wanted to defend himself, but Erin wasn't finished.

"At first I thought you were embarrassed of me or something. Like in front of your friends, maybe you didn't want your parents to meet me... But it's not that. Like everyone else you just didn't wanna scare away the 'rich girl'. Kenny... I don't care your poor, I don't give a shit at all. I- I was naive enough to love you just for the sake of love! I opened up to you, I told you tons about me! Stuff I can't even say to my friends cause they wouldn't understand! You were suppose to understand! I mean why wouldn't you tell me? You told me I was different. I'll tell you why, cause you didn't think I'd understand. But you're suppose to trust me & if I'm not down with you being poor then dump me, but Kenny... Is that why you hide? You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are- geeze I shouldn't be talking, but at least I was upfront about things. I'm sorry, I better go... Here." Erin handed him back the emerald necklace & started to run away. Some of Erin's ramblings did made sense to Kenny.

"No! wait!" Kenny grabbed her shoulder.

_(background music The Reason by Hoobastank)_

I'm not a perfect person. There's many things I wish I didn't do, but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you. And so I have to say before I go that I just want you to know

CHORUS:  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through I wish that I could take it all away. And be the one who catches all your tears. That's why I need you to hear

CHORUS

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you  


"Kenny, let go of me!"

Kenny did, feeling bad he didn't realize his own strength. "Erin, you know I'd never hurt you. Please just hear me out. I was scared. I'm sorry, but how was I suppose to know how you'd react? You want the truth?! The truth is I've never dumped a girlfriend. They dump me soon after I'd tell them I live like this! And you are different & special to me. That's why I couldn't tell you! What we have is so good, I just didn't want to ruin it like I always do... Here this is yours," Kenny placed the necklace in the palm of her hand, "I wanted to give you something special cause you deserve it-"

Erin didn't need to hear anymore. She grabbed Kenny around the waist & kissed him. To her own surprise it wasn't hurt like Dave had made it seem. It was sweet & this warm tingling filled her up inside her. The rain vanished & she was no longer cold. Kenny held her close & kissed her back. Something he had been dying to do. It felt like an eternity where nothing could harm them ever again. They were safe from the world that crushed dreams & hopes for something better. They defied that, they felt as if they could overcome it all. Everything melted further & further away.

_(background music Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional)_

_Breathe in for luck,_  
_breathe in so deep,_  
_this air is blessed,_  
_you share with me._  
_This night is wild,_  
_so calm and dull,_  
_these hearts they race,_  
_from self control._  
_Your legs are smooth,_  
_as they graze mine,_  
_we're doing fine,_  
_we're doing nothing at all._

_CHORUS:_  
_My hopes are so high,_  
_that your kiss might kill me._  
_So won't you kill me,_  
_so I die happy._  
_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_  
_to break or bury,_  
_or wear as jewelry,_  
_which ever you prefer._

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;_  
_just lay entwined here, undiscovered._  
_Safe in here, from all the stupid questions._  
_"Hey did you get some?"_  
_Man, that is so dumb._  
_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear..._  
_so we can get some._

_CHORUS_

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_  
_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,_  
_the dim of the soft lights,_  
_the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers_  
_and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late_  
_and this walk that we shared together._  
_The streets were wet_  
_and the gate was locked so I jumped it,_  
_and I let you in._  
_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist_  
_and you kissed me like you meant it._  
_And I knew that you meant it,_  
_that you meant it,_  
_that you meant it,_  
_and I knew,_  
_that you meant it,_  
_that you meant it._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:** i put the 3 songs in there cause one to represent Erin's POV, then Kenny's POV, then one to bring them together. i chose these songs over the summer, i know they're kinda old now & don't match the story completely, but it's close. & i know some of u r thinking that Dashboard Confessional song is a cliché, but Kenny had been waiting for that kiss so i thought it fit:) O, & the story so ain't over yet har,har,har ur gonna read the next ch & be like how it things change so drastically in a week? PS- i've also been trying to brush up the grammar, i was unfamiliar w/the rules of quotations at the start of this story. It seems so simple compared to the great stuff i read here, but wat can i do...


	11. Gone!

About a week later...

Kenny refused to come out of his room. He refused to eat what little food was in the house. His parents checked on him every night. He was always lying in bed staring at the ceiling. They didn't realize he had been like that all day. His brother offered to talk to him, but to Kenny the offer was hollow. Nothing could fix this. He refused to answer any calls from a worried Kyle or Stan. They came to see him. Kenny was in his bed just wearing boxers, his hair was all messy. He heard them come in.

"Come on man. You've gotta get up. You've gotta keeping living if not for us, for yourself," Stan nugged him, but Kenny didn't budge.

Kyle tried his best to be cheering, but remain standing in the doorway afraid to cross paths with a rat, "Life goes on dude, it'll be ok."

Easy for you to say, Kenny thought & rolled onto his side. Staring at the wall he began counting the pealing paint chips.

Cartman strolled in knocking Kyle aside with a smile across his face, "Hey poor shit! Whoa, it smells like open ass in here!"

"Well look who bothered to show up," Stan folded his arms.

"Look fatass if you're not gonna help make him feel better than leave! We don't want you here!" Kyle shoved Cartman back.

"Don't start now you guys," Stan pleaded.

"Pfft, Jews. For your information I came cause I had nothing better to do," He turned his attention back to Kenny & ripped the sheets off, "Gawd damn it Kenny! Get your poor ass outta bed! Your dad's an alcolholic! Come on... I've got food stamps..."

Kenny yanked the sheets back & threw it over his head. "Can't you all just leave me alone???"

Stan & Kyle exchanged glances & shrugged.

"Alright dude, but we'll stop by tomarrow," Stan made his way towards the door. Kyle followed.

"I'm probably gonna be busy tomarrow. Don't wanna come back too soon anyway, I could catch the poor cooties!" Cartman waddled after them.

"Whatever..." Kenny put his face into his pillow. He heard the door shut.

It's been three days, Kenny thought, three days without her. She couldn't even face me. This is all I have left... He pulled out a letter.

_Kenny,  
I'm sorry, but I have to end this. I know it's seemed like things were fine between us, but the truth is I'm not happy with you. I didn't want to hurt you like this. I'm sorry it's over between us. I realize now what Dave did was wrong, but I forgive him & I love him. We have worked things out & we belong together. Again I'm sorry things turned out this way. Please don't try to call, it's too painful to deal with. I'll always remember you,  
Erin _

How many times have I read this? Probably a zillion...

The ink on the page had been smudged with tears.

I feel so stupid. How could I have fallen for this? Clearly she was using me as a rebound. I wanna be mad at her, I wanna hate her, but I can't... I love her so much it's pathetic.

Kenny had thought about calling. He'd reach out to pick up the receiver, but couldn't bring himself to dial. It was when he was reading the letter again for that zillionth time there was a knock at the McCormick's front door. His mom answered it.

Kenny figured, It's probably the guys again. Maybe I should go outside & get some fresh air...

He got up to put on his orange hoodie. Instead of his mom calling him to come to the door, he heard angry shouting voices. They were vaguely familiar. He decided to go investigate. Peeking from around the corner he saw Mr. & Mrs. O'Brien trying to force their way into his home.

"Get out! Go away! I don't know who ya all are! Kenny ain't feeling good right now! I don't know what ya all are talking about!" Mrs. McCormick shouted shrilly.

Mr.O'Brien wedged his hand between the door & the frame, "We know your son is hiding out daughter! We will get a search warrant! Police will be all over this place!"

Ms.O'Brien stood behind him, "Please we just want our daughter back! We're not sure how long she's been missing &-"

Mrs. McCormick slammed the door in her face.

Kenny ears burned, unable to process this new information.

Holy shit! Erin is missing?! This is unfreaken believable! I have to find her! And I know just where to look... I know who's behind this & now I'm gonna get my sweet revenge...


	12. Surprise!

Three days earlier...

Erin kept reading the note over & over with curiosity.

_Dear Erin,  
I have a big surprise for you! Meet me at 54-32 110 street at 2 o'clock. Come alone. See you soon! Yours always,  
Kenny_

It was a beautiful sunny day. Erin was wearing a tank top with a matching mini skirt & sandals. She was coming straight from the salon. She wanted to look her best for Kenny. Life in general had been great & Erin was in a really good mood as a result. The address was unfamiliar & lead her in the back of an ally.

She stepped carefully around broken glass. The smell of a near by dumpster made her nose curl up.

"Ewe, it smells like pee back here! Hey, this building is an abandoned factory! WTF? Kenny are you here? Please say you're taking me somewhere else cause this is messed up."

A voice called from inside the factory.

"What? Kenny I don't wanna go in there!"

The voice called again.

"What are you saying?"

Erin bravely ventured into the building. It was very vast & empty. Each step she took, the tapping sound from her sandal echoed off the rotting walls. There was the smell of sawdust & paint fumes. Spiderwebs hung from untouched ceiling fans. A stream of sunlight shone though the windows revealing dancing dust particles. The sound of a scurrying rat made her jump.

"Eek! Kenny is this suppose to be funny? I've had enough I'm leaving!"

A dark figure emerged from the shadows.

"Kenny?"

"NO! I'm not your precious Kenny!!!"

Erin tried to scream or at least gasp, but instead a choking cry escaped her lips.

"Dave! What the hell are you doing here?! Where is Kenny?"

"Slow as always. Don't you see? I wrote that letter to trick you bitch!"

Erin's eyes frantically searched the room for a way out & began to slowly walk backwards. Dave rushed at her & grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Look Erin, you beening a dirty slut caused me my reputation at school! Everyone thinks you dumped me!"

Erin pried Dave's hands off of her & continued to take steps back.

"I did you sick bastard! I didn't tell anyone you raped me if that's what you want to know! So leave me alone!"

"Erin, I am appalled your claiming that night was rape! It was soooo mutual & you know you enjoyed it."

"What has gotten into you! Are you retarded?!"

Erin spit in his face, temporarily blinding him & then elbowed him in the stomach. She started running towards the exit as fast as her legs could move. Suddenly something stuck her from behind. She fell face forward. Right away she tried to get back up, but Dave held her down.

"Where do you think your going!? We're not finished!"

He began to tie her hands & feet. Then he blind folded her & gagged her mouth. No matter how hard she struggled she couldn't get free.

Erin screamed muffled words, "Let me go you son of a bitch!!!"

Dave place a cloth soaked in chloroform to Erin's nose.

"Nighty, night. And don't think that pussy Kenny will save you. He thinks you broke up with him for me..."

Erin got dizzy & blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: If someone read Wendy's Web & can find a song i can use to use as Wendy's POV for a third chappie, that'd be helpful cause alotta ppl want me to not leave the story hanging like that. Sry if this is short, only 2 or three more chapters to go:)


	13. Taking Action

**AN:** Shoutout to ppl who r taking time out to read this- Out of Tune, (the anonymous) Niea, SOTC, Kenny's lil lover & SP princess sighs where ever u r, u reviewed this before it got deleted for being PG-13 & everyone else i'm failing to mention sry it's late & i'm sleepy... hugz u all i REALLY appreciate it.  
_Also u guys check out Shadow of the Conscious__ fics Friend & Caramel Feelings!!! They need some deserved attention XD _  
ps- i got a suggestion to change '&' to 'and' also 'wtf' to 'what the fuck' The prob is this was changed from script/chat form and i'm sry i was too lazy to go back and fix it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kenny called the guys over his house & explained the situation at hand.

"We have to fine her! Are you guys gonna help me? Who's in? All we gotta do is break into Dave's house & look for clues."

"What the fuck?! I'm not gonna go prancing around playing Nancy Drew! Screw you guys I'm going home!" And with that Cartman walked out the door mumbling, "Can't believe I got off the couch for this..."

"Fine, get the fuck out of here!" Kenny pointed angerly towards to door. "Kyle, how about you?"

"Um... sorry Kenny, but um... my religion says... it's uh- that's wrong or something..."

"Your just making that up!"

"Am not! It's in the Bible or something!"

"Like you ever cared what was in the Bible! You damn pussy! Grow some balls for crying out loud!"

"Dude you don't understand- my mom- if we get caught she'll-"

Kenny lunged at Kyle tackling him to the ground.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Stan pulled Kenny back, "Kenny! Calm down. I'll help you."

Kenny sat back down, "Really?"

"Yea, if it were Wendy I'd want my friends to back me up."

"Thanks man."

Kyle chimed in, "I'll still help with the planning."

"Alright let's get started."

Kenny & Stan waited for dark. They both had a flashlight, knife & walkie talkie. Kenny along with Stan were hiding behind a parked car in front of Dave's house. Kenny's heart was racing. It was such a rush. He could get in big trouble for breaking & entering. It had to be done for Erin's sake.

"I don't think anyone is home, I saw a car pull out a little while ago. Those rich people probably went out for dinner so we've got perhaps a little more than an hour?"

Stan nodded, "Whenever you give the word."

"Right, we can't waist anymore time-"

They both jumped at a voice that came from behind, "Hey you guys don't start without me!"

"Yikes!"

"Kyle? You scared the crap outta us! What are you doing here?"

"Stan called me & convinced me to go. If I didn't I'd be as crappy a friend as Cartman."

"Thanks I guess."

"So how can I help?"

"Do you have any supplies with you?"

"No, I forgot."

"Then you'll have to stay here. It's good though, this way we'll have a look out."

"How can I warn you guys?"

A light bulb appeared over Stan's head, "O! Make a sound like a dying giraffe!"

Kyle laughed at this, "Of coarse!"

Kenny looked puzzled, "I don't get it."

Stan remember Kenny wasn't there when they met ze Mole. "O yea, you missed that. We'll tell you about it later."

"Well, what does a dying giraffe sound like?"

Kyle put his hands to his throat in order to make the unique sound, "Uwwwwaaaa, uwwwwaaa!"

Kenny shrugged, "K. Let's go."

Kenny & Stan made their way through the back door. Kenny's brother had showed him how to pick locks.

"Alright Stan, keep your walkie talkie on. We'll spilt up here. You circle the first floor left & I'll circle it right. Then you take upstairs & I'll take the basement. Sound good?"

"This is fucked up right here! Let's just get this over with."

"Keep your flashlight low, we don't wanna attract any attention from neighbors. Remember to look for anything suspicious."

Stan started walking through the living room, "Gotta look for clues, gotta look for clues..."

He started making his way up the stairs. He couldn't help that they made a creaking noise.

Kenny spoke through the walkie talkie, "Please tell me that was you who made that sound!"

"Yea, you can relax."

"Your making your way upstairs already?"

"Yea why?"

"That was kinda fast are you searching well enough?"

"I'm sure. No offense, but are you sure you heard her parents right? Maybe she isn't missing. We could be on a wild goose chase here-"

"Stan what is it?!"

"I think I'm in Dave's room-"

"What?!"

"He was the hugest collection of Cds & video games I've ever seen! It's like-"

"Stan focus! This is extremely important!"

"O, sorry dude."

Suddenly someone put a rag dampened with chloroform over Stan's face. Stan dropped the walkie talkie & went down with it.

Kenny talked through the walkie talkie again, "Stan I'm going in the basement now."

There was no answer, only static.

There's probably no reception in the basement. I better make this quick so Stan doesn't worry. O great, perfect timing for my flashlight to die out. I should've sprung for new batteries.

Kenny felt his way down the staircase. It was pitch black. He was scared he'd miss a step. Beads of sweat formed under his hood & dripped down his forehead. Where is the damn light switch?! Kenny thought.

There was a tiny window above. It let in just enough moonlight in so Kenny's eyes could adjust to the dark. Scanning the room there was nothing but shelves with boxes & jars. Pipes snaked along the ceiling. Then something in the middle of the room caught his attention. There was a someone slumped forward sitting in a chair!

Kenny froze. The figure groaned & tilted their head back into the moonlight. Kenny knew right away who it was.

The moonlight had hit a sparkling emerald necklace that shined back at Kenny like a beacon. He quickly ran over to Erin & knelt down beside her. Kenny began to gently shaking her.

"Erin! Erin, O God! Please answer me!"

Erin woke up all groggy. She blinked a couple of times. Her spirit was gone. Kenny could tell. Then Erin must've remembered where she was & tried to scream, but her mouth was taped shut.

"Shhhh! Erin it's gonna be alright! It's me Kenny!"

He pulled the tape off. Erin started crying.

"Kenny- Kenny! Is it really you? Am I dead?"

"No, I'm gonna get you outta here."

"Kenny, I'm tied to the chair!"

"I have a knife, but I can barely see. What if I cut you?"

"It doesn't matter! Hurry before he comes back!"

"Wait- comes back!? Dave is in the house?!"

Kenny picked up the walkie talkie to try to reach Stan again.

"Stan, Dave is in the house! Abort! Abort! I've got Erin in the basement. Meet me-"

Something on the floor slid towards his feet. It was Stan's walkie talkie all smashed to bits. Kenny knew what was coming so he slipped Erin the knife so she could cut the rope herself. Kenny stood up. A light clicked on & Dave stood by it.

"Kenny... So we meet again."

"You sick pig mother fucking douche bag bastard!!! What have you done to Stan!?"

Dave mimicked Kenny's muffled voice, "What have you done to Stan?- Let's just say he's sleeping. Erin & I have just been chatting about the future we are going to have together."

"Bullshit!"

"No, it's very true. I was actually going to release her tomorrow. See, we had come to an understanding that she'd never cheat on me with another guy ever again, including you!"

"Kenny, it was only because he threatened to kill you!"

"Silence bitch!"

Dave slapped her hard across the face. Kenny stood helplessly by. Erin fell back in the chair & the knife slid across the room.

"You did not just call MY GIRLFRIEND a bitch!!! You masturbating homo cock sucking ass wipe!!! Leave her alone! Your beef is with me!"

"O, you're asking for it! She chose me! You wanna go? Let's go! Bring it on!"

Kenny removed his hood to face Dave like a man & lunged at him. As they struggled, Erin began screaming for help. She felt so helpless, there was nothing she could do all tied up. After every blow Dave landed, Kenny tried his hardest to hit him back just as much. Kenny felt like he was doing nothing to slow Dave down. Dave was three times his size & had endurance from being a football player. Kenny was just a skinny boy who wanted to kick his fucken ass. Dave shoved Kenny into a shelf with jars. The force was so strong Kenny's breath was knocked out of him. Glass shattered everywhere. Kenny's back hurt badly. He could feel where skin had been scraped off & it stung like hell. Kenny failed to get back up. The whole time he was thinking of Erin, never of himself. Dave noticed the knife on the ground & stood towering over poor Kenny. Sweat poured from the little McCormick's blond messy hair. Was Dave really going to do what he thought?

Dave thrusted the knife into Kenny's stomach. Kenny cried out in pain.

"That's right, cry you fucken worthless piece of shit! That's what you get for stealing my girl!"

Dave pulled the knife back out of Kenny & held it back up to strike again. Kenny shut his eyes in anticipation. This is it, Kenny thought, It's all over.

Someone jumped on Dave's back from behind & knocked the knife from his hands. The weight of the person caused Dave to stumble over.

"OW! Where did you come from?! Get the fuck off me!" Dave flailed his arms around, but the person wouldn't budge.

The mystery attacker then began hitting Dave with a stick.

The pain for Kenny was too great. He struggled to keep awake, hoping the person attacking Dave would win & get help. Kenny was too tired to get up.

Maybe I could just rest for a little while...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN:** hummm someone w/a stick??? i wonder... Will Kenny live or die or die and return??? dramatic music


	14. Everything

Kenny woke up all confused. "Where am I? What happened?" The blurriness of the hospital room began to clear up & he saw three smiling faces staring back. He felt a bit vounerable in a thin hospital gown. Luckily, he thought, I'm under the covers.

"Hey you guys." Kenny gave a weak smile. The lower part of his body felt as if he'd been hit by a bus.

"Kenny you're alive! We were worried about you." Stan said all teary eyed.

Cartman stood at the foot of the bed, "Told you he'd be alright."

Kenny moved his hand up to touch his forehead & felt bandages wrapped around it with patches of blonde hair sticking out. He also noticed something pulling at his hand, an IV tube.

"From the glass," Kyle said giving an explaination about the bandages, standing on the opposite side of the bed from Stan.

Dispite the drugs clouding Kenny's memory he couldn't forget who was most important, "Erin! Where's Erin?!"

Stan's face looked solum, "Sorry Kenny she was hurt pretty bad-"

"What?! She's dead? That can't be-"

"No! No, I mean she's in the next hospital room. They are going to bring her in to see you soon."

"O, thank God. Who was it that attacked Dave & saved my life?"

Kyle laughed, "It was Cartman dude!"

The overweight kid blushed.

Kenny smirked, "Cartman is this true?"

"Um, yea. I couldn't stand seeing you get your ass kicked. Don't expect me to do it again!"

"Wait a minute, how were you there?"

"After Stan called Kyle, Kyle called me & I told him I still wasn't going, but I decided to come last minute. I saw Kyle standing outside. He told me he was look out & you guys were taking awfully long. So I went to check it out & I heard a girl scream from the basement."

Kyle picked up the story, "I called the cops, meanwhile Cartman was so fat that Dave couldn't take his weight & collapsed!"

"EH! For the last time I am big boned! Dave collapsed cause of my martial arts skills!"

Kenny laughed, "Whatever. Thanks Cartman, I owe you big time."

"Damn strait!"

Stan shook his head at Cartman, "So Kenny how are you feeling?"

"Sore, like I've been banging hot chicks all day."

"It's good to have you back."

There was a knock at the door. A nurse brought Erin in a wheelchair.

"You can't walk!" Kenny felt his heart breaking for her.

"No, silly. Just hospital policy. You've got to relax. Everything is alright now."

"I'm still really worried about you."

"Trust me I'm fine," Erin gave a soft smile.

"You guys can Kenny & I get some privacy?"

Stan, Kyle & Cartman all left. The nusre left too.

Erin jumped up on the bed & gave Kenny a big hug.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, my bad. Forgot you're still recovering."

"That's ok, your worth it."

"You almost died Kenny. I can't be worth that."

"You are babe & don't worry about it. I'm fine too. See?"

"Kenny I'm just... I'm so happy. Thank you. For everything & for saving me. I owe you everything. Not even my own parents noticed I was missing till three days later, but I never gave up hope that you'd rescue me... I- I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything."

Both lean into each other's gazing eyes & kiss.

_(song playing Everything by Lifehouse)_

_Find me here  
And speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That is leading me  
To the place where  
I find peace again  
You are the strength  
That keeps me walking  
You are the hope  
That keeps me trusting  
You are the life to my soul  
You are my purpose  
You are everything_

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this_

_You calm the storms  
You give me rest  
You hold me in your hands  
You won't let me fall  
You steal my heart  
And you take my breath away  
Would you take me in  
Would you take me deeper now_

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this (2x)_

_'Cause you're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything_

_You're all I want  
You're all I need  
You're everything  
Everything (3x)_

_And how can I  
Stand here with you  
And not be moved by you  
Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this (4x)_

_Would you tell me  
How could it be  
Any better than this...  
_

**THE END**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN:) **well thanx for coming to da show, hope you enjoyed it, it was sorta my first attempt didn't wanna mentioned that before, i wanted unbiased reviews. Thanx to ALL who took their precious time to read this sack of sappy, dribble. Any suggestions for improvement was much appreciated & any questions i'll be happy to answer. i have more stories lined up trying different plots, genres & such, so keep an eye out! it's pretty hard w/school though. So in the words of Mr.Hankey- "Kisses!"  
Leela


End file.
